Jealousy!
by jnlll
Summary: What happens when Last Order idolizes Touma? Will a certain Accelerator be jealous? AcceleratorxLastOrder; One-shot.


_**Jealousy**_

_**Accelerator x Last Order**_

_**I don't own anything!**_

* * *

"What the hell…?" Accelerator asked, violently shaking the little girl off of him as he tries to get some sleep. Last Order, on the other hand, wouldn't budge and clung tightly on the man's shirt.

"Misaka has something big to say, Misaka says as Misaka makes you not go back to your sleep!"

Accelerator grunted in response.

After much struggling, Accelerator glared at her in defeat.

"What… do… you… have to say?!"

Last Order smiled as she cheered for victory.

"Did you not know what happened to Misaka as Misaka was walking down the park today?" She asked him, as if waiting for an answer, to which, knowing the man he is, would not give her one.

He patiently (well, impatiently) waited for her to continue.

"_Kamijou Touma_ appeared right in front on Misaka! Just when Misaka was about to fall off from the tree! Misaka says as Misaka cheerfully idolize him!" Accelerator twitched.

"What the hell were you doing on a tree?" he ignored the name she mentioned.

"Misaka decided to play on a tree! Misaka says as Misaka had fun today!"

"Is that all you have to say, brat?"

"How can you not realize Misaka's admiration of Kamijou Touma? Misaka asks as Misaka wants to know!"

He glared at her as he gritted his teeth.

Accelerator stood from the bed and went outside, saying nothing at all to her, leaving a dumbfounded Last Order sitting on the bed.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Yomikawa asks upon seeing the boy leave the room, his expression angry. He had made himself comfortable on the couch, grabbing a bowl of popcorn as he did so.

"Nothing, that brat's irritating me."

"So, what's new?"

"Tch."

"Even if you do get irritated by her, you never get this angry." Yomikawa points out as she checks on Last Order herself. The little girl was still sitting quietly on the bed, a frown formed on her face.

"Aw, did Accelerator make you cry?" The woman asked as she made way to the little girl who was about to cry. Last Order held her breath, as if trying hard not to cry. The little girl had ran off outside, surprising Yomikawa.

"Accelerator! Do something, will you? She ran off!" Yomikawa cried at the living room.

Accelerator gave no answer, proceeding to eat the popcorn he was holding.

"Accelerator! I know you can fucking hear me!" Yomikawa yelled.

Still no response.

"You need to get your ass off of that couch and stop being so damned jealous!"

He twitched in anger.

"If you're going to be jealous at Kamijou Touma for capturing that girl's heart, then be a man and go after her, you dumbass!"

His hand was shaking in anger.

"I know you can hea—"

"Shut the fuck up! I know what I have to do!"

The man ran out to the door, as Yomikawa smirked, whispering something to him as he got out.

"_She headed to the park." _

* * *

"Where the fuck are you, brat?!" Accelerator shouted as he got to the park, which was filled with kids that day. He cursed himself as everybody had their eyes on him. And still no Last Order to be seen.

He searched everywhere in the park, and when it was already sunset, he was kicking the trashcan violently as he still haven't found her. He called out to her again, this time louder.

…Nothing.

"Damn it, Last Order! If you were going to cry you could've just cried at home! Why throw a tantrum and go outside?! Huh? You damned brat!"

He inhaled.

"I ain't saying sorry for making you cry! It was your fucking fault in the first place!"

He clenched his fists.

"Don't even dare fall for Touma! Don't go seeing him again, you hear me?! You're _mine_, you damned brat! Don't go seeing other men!"

All of a sudden he suddenly heard her voice from above.

He saw her crying from a tree.

Great.

A tree.

"Oi, brat."

She slowly opened her eyes, her tears escaping one after the other. Accelerator sighed as her face looked sluggishly from all the crying.

"Jump down."

"…W-wha…"

"I said _Jump_!"

And she did as what she was told. Jumping as he caught her small body. He fell on the ground upon catching her. Her face buried in his chest.

"Stop crying."

She couldn't.

"Geez."

"Misaka wants to know… if what Misaka heard was correct… Misaka says as Misaka cries."

He held her close, as if hugging her.

"Yeah, don't you ever mention or meet Kamijou Touma ever again."

"…You really are jealous! Misaka says as Misaka points out."

"Shut up, brat."

…And ever since that day, Last Order never mentioned and met with Kamijou Touma ever again, leaving a rather satisfied Accelerator.

* * *

**_(A/N): Another AcceleratorxLastOrder oneshot! I love this pairing oh so much! Reviews for AcceleratorxLastOrder supporters! lolololol_**


End file.
